Nathalie Hellvik
Swede's first OC on the wikia She is a a female student from Sweden, and does not speak any Japanese and requires another student to either translate in Swedish or English, which she knows enough of. Appearance Nathalie has neat, shoulder length hair that is white-gold in colour. She has her bangs pushed to either side of her head, keeping it out of her face and has a ponytail for the back portion of her hair. She has fair skin with bright blue eyes, giving away her Swedish nationality. She clocks in at 52 kg and stands 5"5 (166 cm) tall. Her cup size is A, and she is sensitive when it comes to talking about breast size. Her most common outfit (besides her new school uniform) would be her copper sweater with the sleeves rolled slightly up, with a black shirt underneath and brown jeans. She is a minimalist when it comes to make-up, putting on very little if any at all. Personality Nat is a very simple, goal-oriented person. Years of being told she needs to improve herself and rise higher than her peers has made her very competitive and ambitious. She enjoys the thrill of competition, and dislikes those that perform things half-heartedly or slack off. While she is competitive, she is also a good sport, accepting when she has lost and never attempting to cheat or win in some underhand way. She respects those that have a passion with great skill, but view those that overly flaunt their skills and claim it gives them a higher status poorly. To her, it's simple: You win, and you end it there. Of course you need to strive to always win, but there is no need to carry that out of the competition. This is not to be confused with modesty, more along the lines of just being socially polite and sportsmanlike. Of course, she does believe she is better than most at what she does, she just thinks there's no need to brag about it in public. Nat has a severe case of 'resting bitch face', and is usually quiet when in public. However, she is rather polite, and only lashes out if someone else instigates it. However, she is not very good with feelings. Sure, she knows how to be sportsmanlike, but that only applies to how she describes herself compared to others. She won't brag about how she is better, but she will (and she will) point out flaws in performance. She honestly believes she is just trying to help them by pointing out what they need to improve on, but has very little tact. This usually means she comes off as an insensitive bitch. She will defend herself when confronted about this, and does not apologize to others when she offends them. Nat is not a bully, nor will she attempt to manipulate others to try and give her what she wants. She is an overall nice person, and if someone is nice to her she will have no problems with them, unless they fall above one of the aforementioned categories. She is a relatively independent person, and is not very outgoing. If others come to her, she has no problem with them. She often gets confused when people don't agree with her methods or find her a bitch, and it can sometimes get to her. Backstory Born and raised in Stockholm, Sweden, Nathalie had a relatively easy start to life. Her father was a logistics analyst, who had an obsession with performing things with the best efficiency. This caused him to always harp at her about efficiency, in every sport or life aspect she did it had to be the most efficient route to success. Her mother would always pushed her into sports, in an attempt to relive her days as an athlete. These turned Nat into the simple athlete she is, and she has no resentment to her parents for pushing her. While she was great at sports, she still was not very popular due to others viewing her as a passive bitch, and she never got along with any of the students in her old schools. Due to this, she decided to focus more on sports rather than social activities, and spent the rest of her elementary and most of high school days living like this, until her father's company made her transfer. This is how she wound up in Japan, and is about to start her next year at Hatsuharu. Skills/Abilities Athletic: Nat as been training and practising various sports for her whole life, making her have great fitness and skill in most sports. Because she focus on this, her academic skills are slightly below average due to not putting in enough time into it. Independent: Nat has been used to not having many friends, so she is less affected when isolated from others. She also will not cling to anyone, and will do less favours (subject to change depending on circumstance)''' '''for the reward of popularity/friendship. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Swedechef's OCs Category:Porcy's Waifus Category:YoshinoYandere's Waifus